Saving the Future
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: The date on the calendar is 28th January 2015. Today's the day that Connor Temple will destroy the ARC. Mostly Connor, bit of Abby/Connor *note - character death*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, I'm just borrowing it**

**A/N: I hope this doesn't get too confusing .... there will be two Connors in this story (Oh the thought!!!!) so, the Connor of the present day will be written in normal type, and the Connor of the future will be in italics. Hope it makes sense! As always, reviews, comments and feedback gratefully received.**

* * *

_Connor leaned back in his chair and looked at his computer screen with satisfaction. Everything was finally in place, and now all he had to do was wait. He knew exactly what was about to happen and when. He picked up the framed photo he kept on his desk, a simple family group and perfectly ordinary looking, taken 3 months ago. He smiled at the young girl in the photo, she was just over two years old now and developing a character all of her own. Her blonde hair and blue eyes almost mirrored her mother's, who was crouched just to the girl's left holding her by the waist. The girl's smile and dimples were unmistakeable and exactly like her father's, who was crouched behind the girl and the mother, his arms around both of them, protective and proud. "My two girls" he thought to himself__, a stab of sadness ripping through him as he remembered the massive hug he had given them both this morning. Hard to believe it was actually five years ago that he first saw this. He glanced at the calendar over on Abby's desk – 28__th__ January 2015. It was a date that was almost branded onto his brain … today was the day he would destroy the ARC._

--

(five years earlier)

"What have we got Connor?" Danny said, rushing over to the anomaly detector.

"Just checking the co-ordinates now" he scanned the screen, waiting for the detector to pinpoint the location of the new anomaly. "Not far from here, building site down by the river"

"I know it, come on. I'll go with Sarah and take the locking device, you go with Becker and Abby, make sure Becker calls for backup" Danny was already halfway out of the room. Connor nodded and called Abby on his phone, she was in the part of the ARC she called her own where she grew tropical and prehistoric plants. It was the place she felt most at peace.

"We've got an anomaly, Abby … Danny and Sarah are already on their way … I'll meet you at the front with Becker"

Abby sighed. Some days she just wished she could be left alone to get on with something normal. She grabbed her bag, checked to make sure she had her handheld detector with her, and made her way to the front of the ARC. Becker was already in the driving seat, Connor beside him in the passenger seat. She jumped in the back. "Where are we heading?"

"Two minutes down the road, that building site we pass on the way in" Connor said.

"Let's hope this is nice and quick. I don't like it when they're on our own doorstep" Becker said. He started the car and drove off.

--

_The familiar sound of the anomaly alarm rang through the ARC. Connor glanced at his watch. It was time. This was the moment he had waited so long for. These things had become so routine now that he usually wasn't needed. He let the soldiers deal with it most of the time. Things were so different now, the work of the ARC had become something he despised and he was ashamed of his part in it. He had tried to get out, and so had Abby, but they were never allowed to leave. There was only one way out, and that was to end things before they began. He knew what his actions could do, but it was a risk he had to take if he was to stop the hell that this was becoming. _

_Abby came in and slumped herself at her desk. She'd been sharing Connor's office for the last year after returning from maternity leave. She didn't want to go back to her old office at the other end of the ARC, she didn't know anyone there now, and she felt safer being close to Connor. "It's close this time" she said "Will you be joining them?"_

_Connor shook his head "No need" He turned back to his computer and tried to act normal. It wouldn't be long now. _

--

"You're sure it's all clear?" Danny said.

"Nothing's come through. We got here pretty quickly" Becker said.

"Good. Connor, lock it. Becker, get a couple of your men to guard it. Then let's go back to the ARC" Danny looked almost bored. The anomaly was locked and everyone got back into the cars. Just as they were about to drive off, Connor got out

"Listen, I'm going to do a bit of research on this one, take some readings and do a bit of messing about with the locking device" He said. "It's a quiet one, should be OK"

"OK Connor, you've got a couple of the soldiers here if things change, and call us if you need help" Danny said, and they all drove off, leaving Connor and the two soldiers.

It was as routine as he'd suspected, perfect for doing some "tweaking" to the device, something he didn't get much chance to do as it was usually needed in a rush. After half an hour or so, he was getting bored and needed to try a new direction. "What if I took readings on the other side of the anomaly?" he thought. He showed one of the soldiers how to operate the device "Lock it when I'm through, and then unlock it in an hour so I can come back" he instructed. Then, he stepped into the anomaly …

…. He was greeted by the sound of several rifles being clicked and pointed straight at him. He raised his arms "I come in peace" he muttered. Glancing around him, the soldiers didn't look much different to the ones he had just left behind. Wherever he was, he hadn't travelled very far in time.

The leader of the soldiers indicated for them to lower their guns "sorry sir, didn't realise it was you" he said.

Connor looked puzzled, but was relieved. "That's OK" he said.

"Your alarm didn't sound, have you broken it?" the soldier asked

Connor didn't have a clue what he was on about, but he said "yeah, it must be broken, I'll have to get it looked at" and began to walk away.

"Make sure you do. You know going through anomalies unaccompanied is forbidden"

"Sorry, yes" Connor said, still walking away. When he was far enough away, he decided to try and get his bearings. The buildings around him were all brand new, but didn't seem futuristic, they were just normal office type blocks. Then he spotted something familiar – the ARC! It had been expanded a great deal, stretching out into what would have been the building site he'd been in moments before. So, he was definitely in the future, but how far? Those soldiers had recognised him, and didn't seem alarmed at his age, so he deducted that he was probably only a few years into the future, and could safely assume that he still worked in the ARC.

He had had long discussions with Cutter about what they'd do if they came across the possibility of running into their future selves, would it be acceptable to find out your own future? Connor was more curious about the developments that had been made than about himself. If he did still work there, then surely he would be able to get inside? It was worth a try….

The main door was entry by fingerprint and iris recognition … so he got in easily, he was even greeted by a computer voice "welcome Mr Temple" as he came through. He grinned, that was cool! He could get used to that. He wandered along the corridor, it hadn't changed that much really. Were Danny, Sarah, Lester, Becker and Abby still working here too? He came past the lab where Abby was usually based, it was empty, not even a solitary plant. He was saddened, Abby loved looking after the different plants, nurturing them, trying different things on them. Danny's office was empty too.

As he approached the main part of the ARC, he kept himself hidden as best as he could. He could see the anomaly detector in the centre, looking pretty much the same apart from a few extra screens and a shiny new computer attached to it. There was a young man sat in front of it, printing information and typing away furiously. Then he heard a voice he instantly recognised, it was Abby! Curiosity got the better of him and he tried to get a better look. She was still his Abby, but her hair was longer, hung loosely around her shoulders. He decided he liked it like that and smiled to himself. She was calling back to someone in the office she'd just come out of, smiling, flicking her hair .. in fact, he would say she was flirting! That was Lester's office … surely she wasn't…? He watched her disappear down the far corridor, then he moved to try and find out who was in the office. He got a shock that made him almost give himself away, he had to muffle his gasp by shoving his hand in his mouth. Sitting in the office at Lester's desk, was his future self.

--

_Connor resisted the urge to turn around. He knew that the younger version of himself was just by the door and currently debating if meeting his future self was a good idea or not. Five years ago, he'd been there, watching the future Connor at work, and then leave. He'd gone into the office, saw the photo on the desk and started to panic … he and Cutter had never decided if knowing your future was a good thing or not. There he was, suddenly armed with the knowledge that he and Abby did get their act together, and that they had a daughter. That had been enough, he looked at the date on the calendar over on the opposite desk and left, hurrying back to the anomaly. But not this time. The 2010 version of himself would__ be going back armed with knowledge that would change everything._

_After waiting a few minutes, he turned around and faced the door. "Stop hiding, I know you're there" he called. The two stood and stared at each other, taking in detail and lost in their thoughts for a moment:._

"I have wrinkles!"

"_Did I really look that scruffy?"_

"Do I dye my hair?"

"_No wonder Abby took so long to admit she loved me"_

"This isn't right. We shouldn't be meeting" Connor finally said.

"_Probably not. But it won't matter soon"_

"I don't want to know my future, I just wanted…"

"_You just wanted to see what technology there is here, I know, remember … I'm you. I was in your place 5 years ago. Except when I came, I just looked at the photo and left" he handed his younger self the framed photo. He watched his reaction as he realised what it meant. He remembered how he felt, he couldn't believe he would be that lucky. _

"So what's different now?"

"_I need you to know what the ARC becomes, so we can stop it__ before it starts"_

_--_

"_It was__ already happening in 2010, wars breaking out, terrorist attacks, protests, anarchy … and it got worse. By 2011, the country degenerated into a near lawless society. The ARC was de-commissioned as a research facility and fell under Ministry of Defence control, a base to start controlling society again"_

"A military base?"

"_That was it's official role. Becker was given a fast track promotion and transferred out to a top secret base, Sarah went with him and that was the last we saw of them. Lester was ousted, no-one knew what happened to him, and Danny was killed whilst trying to help defuse a bomb in Oxford street"_

Connor was certain he shouldn't be hearing this, and were it not for the fact it was himself telling him these things, he'd be running away. He supposed he could trust himself. "What about Abby? I know she's still here, and you .. I mean me …"

"_They kept us on, saying they needed our knowledge and expertise. I was promoted officially to project leader, and given unlimited money to develop the anomaly detector and locking device. For a while, it was great. It was late in 2011 that we started to realise what was happening. They were capturing creatures that came through the anomalies, and containing them. Abby realised that her job was not to look after the creatures any more, she was simply being made to sedate them so they could be transferred. The creatures were then being released into 'problem areas' to get rid of troublemakers, and they were being sent into war zones to be used as weapons. Thousands were being killed."_

"But that's… why didn't you stop it? Why didn't Abby refuse to help?"

"_Believe me, we tried, but they had a weapon against us. They knew we were an item. At first, they said they'd kill me if I tried anything, but they realised that I didn't care about my own life. That was when they threatened to kill Abby if I tried anything. At the same time, they were telling Abby they would kill me if she didn't do her work. We both feared for the other's life. I'd tried to open an anomaly into the past to try and warn everyone, maybe stop it, but I was discovered. They fitted Abby and I with alarms that would sound if we went through an anomaly" he lifted his trouser leg to reveal the alarm strapped to his ankle, like the electronic tag given to prisoners. "We're basically prisoners, even at home, helpless… and all the time, people are being killed by creatures from every era possible"_

This was sounding like all his nightmares come true. He tried to get his head around it all. The ARC, the place he loved working in, the place that made him feel like a somebody, had become something that went against everything Cutter had begun. This was what Helen had been warning about all this time, she was right. The ARC was responsible for the end of humanity, it was happening right now outside these walls. "What do we do?" he said

"_It has to be stopped before it begins. In 2010 they're already hacking into the ARCs files, taking an interest in the research and how they might use it."_

"So, I destroy all the files?"

"_It's too late for that. They already have them. The only answer is to destroy the ARC itself and all the technology. I can't go back, my alarm will go off and they'll be alerted.__ That's why I've had to wait for this day. You have to do it – go back to your own time and destroy the ARC"_

The two looked at each other. Destroying the ARC in 2010 would have huge repercussions. Connor wasn't sure he was strong enough to do this. "You do realise what this could mean for you? Your life will change" he handed the photograph back to his future self "Do you want to risk losing them?"

"_I've thought of nothing else, it's the one thing that has held me back. But the whole human race is at stake here, Abby and Claudia are just two people. If we don't try, they'll die anyway. And maybe, even with no ARC, Abby and I will still be together …"_

"Messing about with technology and hacking into the computers I can do … but I'm not a soldier, or a terrorist … where do I get a bomb from? I wouldn't know where to start!"

"_It's all on here" Connor handed the younger man a CD. "Software to upload into the ARCs central computer, no-one will know its there until its too late. It'll slowly wipe everything from its memory, and then access the self-destruct program. The ARC will blow itself up"_

"The ARC has a suicide device?" he couldn't believe it

"_Lester had it installed on the advice of some of his government friends back in 2007 – it was intended to destroy evidence should the anomaly project be exposed. I discovered it a couple of years ago whilst I was trying to work out how to do this. All you need to do is upload the program into the mainframe computer, and within a couple of hours …"_

_Voices could be heard in the corridor, one sounded like Abby. "You should go. Good luck"_

"I don't think I can do this" he was frozen to the spot.

"_Yes you can. You've seen the future, the predators destroying everything. Its happening here, now, within your own lifetime – and you can change it. Just make sure the people you care about are safely away when it blows" The two Connors shook hands and exchanged a look of mutual respect, before the younger Connor made his escape._

Standing at the anomaly, with the CD in his hand, Connor took a deep breath and went through, back to 2010, the enormity of his task weighing heavy on his mind


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Thanks to those following this. Means a lot to get those emails saying someone has added me to their favourites or alerts, and to get reviews .... same format as last chapter, the present in normal type, future in italics :)  
**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Abby screamed at him as he stepped through the anomaly back into 2010. She thumped him on the shoulder.

"You should have been back over an hour ago, my men alerted me that you'd gone through on your own and hadn't come back when they unlocked the anomaly" Becker said. "We were preparing to go in after you"

"I'm sorry" was all Connor could say. "I just lost track of time" He was shell shocked after the revelations he had just had heard.

Abby hugged him "I thought something had happened to you!" He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. Sensing something was wrong, Abby whispered "you OK?"

"Yes" he said, not entirely convincingly. "Just hold me for a while" She acknowledged his request with a squeeze, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and fought back the tears he could feel welling up.

"We should get back to the ARC" Becker said, heading towards the car.

"We'll walk back" Abby said. She gave Becker a look, one he understood to mean "I'll talk to Connor". They watched Becker drive off, then started a slow walk back themselves.

Connor was unusually quiet. Abby was concerned, what had happened to him? What had he seen that had troubled him? She linked her arm through his as they silently made their way through the street. Eventually, she spoke. "What was through that anomaly Conn?"

"You really don't want to know" he said. He slid his free hand into his pocket and felt for the CD, just to make sure it was there.

"I do, Connor. Maybe I can help you make sense of whatever…."

"I don't want to talk about it Abby." He snapped. He saw the look of hurt on her face and realised what he'd done "Sorry. It was just …. It's something I have to deal with on my own for the moment. One day, you'll understand"

Abby knew not to push it, this was not the Connor she knew. All she could do was watch out for him, and be there when he was ready to talk about it.

--

Back at the ARC, everyone went about their own tasks. Connor shut himself away in a small side office, one he used to use when he was developing the software for the anomaly detector. He hadn't been in here for a while, but it was a good place to be alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't get his head round what the near future held. The ARC was going to be used as a facility to process creatures to be used as weapons of mass destruction, and he and Abby were going to be key people in that, albeit against their will. He tried to imagine how his future self felt, he'd had to live with it … no wonder he had seemed so much older than just the five years. The look of desperation on his face as he handed over the CD would haunt him. Was destroying the ARC the only way out? And, if he did destroy the ARC, what would become of him and Abby, and the daughter they should have? With no anomaly project, Abby would have no reason to stay around him. He would be destroying more than just a building and a few computers.

The others all left Connor alone for the rest of the day, except Abby. She'd taken him a coffee and tried to engage him in a conversation, but all she could get out of him were a few grunts and nods. When she returned a couple of hours later with another coffee, the other cup was still on his desk in the same place she'd left it, untouched and cold. She swapped them over without a word and gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her and half smiled, before turning back to his thoughts.

--

A couple of days passed, but Connor could still not shake himself out of his mood. He became more and more withdrawn, arriving for work and shutting himself straight into his office. Even Abby had given up trying to get him to talk. She'd wait for him at the end of the day to drive him home, their journey would be in almost silence – thank god for the radio, Abby thought. Once home, he'd disappear up to his room, or just sit on the sofa staring at whatever was on the TV. Abby had told Sarah she was giving him one more day, and if he didn't shake out of it, she was going to beat it out of him.

He lay on his bed, his hands under his pillow. He'd hidden the CD there, rather than leave it at the ARC where anyone could find it. The more time that passed, the more scared he became. He couldn't do it, but if he didn't, what was he condemning the world to? It was late, a glance at the clock told him it was just after 2am, and yet he could hear movement downstairs. It was unusual for Abby to be awake, she could sleep through anything. He wiped his face, realising he'd been crying, and hoped Abby hadn't heard him.

The stairs creaked, "Conn? You awake?" Abby called in a hushed voice. Did he answer her? He decided not to, she'd go away if she thought he was sleeping. "Conn?" the stairs creaked again, she was coming up. He lay as still as possible. She came into his room and sat on the end of the bed. "I know you're awake Connor, I heard you crying"

Damn! He sat up. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" he said.

"Don't apologise. Something is obviously really bothering you, and I'm worried about you" she said.

"I can't talk about it, Abby. I'm not even sure I understand it myself. I saw things Abby, I was told things I shouldn't know, things I wish I didn't know. But now I do, it's on me to do something about it."

"Tell me, Connor" Abby said, moving closer to him. "Maybe I can help?" He shook his head. "Whatever it is, if there's something that can be done about it, then you don't have to do this alone" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll stay with me, Abby, no matter how bad it gets?"

She pulled him to her, allowing his head to rest on her chest, stroking his hair "I'll always be here, Connor", as she kissed the top of his head, she felt his body relax and he began to sob. It was a start at least.

--

_Connor had been on edge for the last three days. The fact nothing had changed was bothering him, surely his younger self would have uploaded the program by now? What if something had gone wrong? Had he been caught? Did the program fail? Or worse still, had he bottled out?_

_He rolled over in bed and put his arm around Abby's waist. At least she was sleeping soundly. He huddled closer, feeling the curve of her body against his, fitting together perfectly. If she hadn't stayed with him through all of this, he would have ended his own life long before now, that was how much he needed her. Her slow, steady breathing was a comfort and he listened for a while before he allowed sleep to overtake him._

_They were awoken suddenly by banging and shouting. Someone was breaking down their door. Connor grabbed the baseball bat he kept by the bedroom door and made his way down stairs, Abby following him. _

"_Hands in the air, Temple!" shouted a soldier. He did as he was told, as three rifles were pointed towards his head._

"_What's going on? How dare you break into our home and …." Abby started shouting_

"_You too, Abby, hands in the air where I can see them!" the soldier yelled. She did so, fearing that, if she didn't comply, those rifles aimed at Connor would be fired. They both watched silently, as two more soldiers began ransacking the house, opening drawers, lifting cushions, emptying cupboards. They were obviously searching for something. Abby looked at Connor, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. _

"_Where is it Temple?" the lead soldier yelled._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" he said._

"_We've been monitoring your activity recently. You hacked into the ARCs security systems last week and downloaded something to a disc. What have you done with it?"_

_Abby closed her eyes. What had Connor done this time? She could hear Claudia crying upstairs and calling "mummy" – she wanted to go to her, but Connor needed her more at the moment._

"_I told you, I don't know what you're talking about" Connor said. _

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do the words, suicide software, mean anything to you?"_

_Abby gasped. Connor had talked about the ARC having something hidden in its security system that could be accessed and used to destroy the ARC, but it had all been theory. Had he actually found it?_

_Connor was being defiant. He shook his head. "You leave me no choice, Temple" the soldier said, grabbing Abby and pointing a pistol at her forehead. "Either you tell me what you did with the disc, or I pull the trigger"_

_Abby's eyes were wide with fear and tears falling down her cheek. "If this is something important Connor, that can end the hell we're in, then don't tell them" she sobbed._

"_Abby!" he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Abby be killed for the sake of a disc that he no longer had anyway. "OK … I'll tell you. Just let go of my wife and let her go and attend to our crying child, they've done nothing wrong" Abby was released. "Go and get Claudia, she needs her mum" he whispered. _

"_Right, Temple. You tell me everything. Where is the disc? And how did you manage to go through an anomaly a few days ago without being detected?" _

_Connor grinned "I don't have the disc any more. I gave it to someone else who can do far more damage with it than I can"_

"_Who did you give it to? You took it through that anomaly didn't you?"_

"_No. But someone did" Connor was almost laughing now. Abby returned with a now quiet Claudia in her arms. She was confused, what was Connor finding so amusing?_

"_You were seen by a couple of our soldiers, and we have you on CCTV going through. You tampered with your alarm so that you could go through and hand over the disc to someone" one of the rifles touched Connor's cheek. "Who has the disc?!"_

"_You'll have to work that one out yourself. But by then, it'll probably be too late" Connor said._

_A laptop was pulled out of one of the soldier's bags and set up. "Show him the footage, let's see him deny he went through when he sees this" the lead soldier said. Moments later, they were watching a video of Connor going through the anomaly. Abby realised straight away who she was watching and made eye contact with Connor. He winked at her._

"_This was taken during the last anomaly alert a few days ago?" she said. "Then it can't possibly be Connor. If you check your security logs, you'll see Connor was inside the ARC the whole time"_

"_Did you check?" the lead soldier asked the guy operating the laptop. He shook his head. "Then find out if she's telling the truth" Moments later, it was discovered that Connor had logged into the ARC system at 8.34am on that day and did not leave until 6.03pm. A second check revealed Connor had gone into the ARC during the anomaly, and left shortly before it closed "OK. I don't know how you did this, but we will find out. You two are not to leave this house until further notice"_

_The soldiers all left, except for one who was posted by the front door. Connor breathed a sigh of relief and indicated for Abby to pass Claudia to him. He hugged her and kissed her head._

"_Right, Connor. You owe me an explanation here. Our home is broken into at the early hours of the morning, I have a gun held to my head … and then I look at a CCTV recording of you from the past wandering around in our time and going through an anomaly."_

"_You'd better sit down" Connor said "This is going to take a while"_

_--_

Connor seemed more himself the following day. He was sat at the detector instead of hiding away, and was laughing and joking with Danny. Abby was relieved to a certain degree, but he still hadn't opened up to her about what he'd seen on the other side of the anomaly. He'd fallen asleep in her arms after sobbing for almost an hour. Whatever was weighing on his mind was huge, she knew it.

The anomaly detector alarm sounded, and within moments they were all gathered around Connor. "Where is it?" Danny asked. Connor was shaking. "Connor?" Danny said

"It's …. At the building site again" he said, his voice shaking.

"The same one as the other day?" Becker said, looking at Abby. Connor nodded. Everyone headed off towards the cars, except Connor. Abby realised he wasn't following and went back

"I can't go" he said.

"What's so terrible beyond that anomaly that you can't face it?" Abby said, holding his hand. Connor kept silent. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll go through it myself and find out!" she walked off, without looking back, but she could hear Connor's footsteps behind her.

When Abby and Connor arrived at the site, Becker and Danny were scratching their heads. "It was already locked when we got here" Danny said. Connor didn't look surprised, and they all looked at him.

"They locked it on the other side" he said.

"They?" Danny said "Who's they?"

"The anomaly team of the future. If that's the same one reopened, then on the other side of it is the ARC, five years in our future" Connor slumped to the ground.

"That's where you were a few days ago?" Abby said, crouching at his side. He nodded. "This is what has upset you so much?" he nodded again.

"You saw our future?" Sarah said. "And it's …. awful?"

Connor nodded "You couldn't even begin to imagine what it's like" he hung his head.

"Then try us, Connor. Tell us what you saw" Danny said.

Standing up and walking back towards the car, Connor shouted "I can't, I just can't! It's bad enough I know what happens … I can't burden the rest of you with it!" he got into Abby's car and closed the door. The rest of the team exchanged looks, and then Abby went after him. Danny began setting up the locking device

"What are you doing?" Sarah said

"We unlock it, and we go through. We need to find out what Connor knows" Danny said. "Sarah, you know how to do this right?" she nodded, and set up the device. They fired it up and pointed it at the anomaly. It didn't work. She tried again, and again, but it wouldn't unlock.

"I'm guessing that their device on the other side is stronger than ours" Sarah said. Danny was annoyed. He sighed and began walking back to his car. He ordered Becker to post a couple of men by the anomaly and to call him if the anomaly unlocked.

--

Abby and Connor drove home in silence again. At least now she knew partly what was bothering Connor, but she still had more questions than answers. She had to get Connor to tell her what he'd seen somehow. She was trying to work out how to do it, when a terrible sight stopped both of them in their tracks. The door to their flat was hanging off it's hinges, obviously kicked in by someone. Connor made his way cautiously up the stairs, Abby just behind. Their flat had been trashed. Everything that could be emptied had been.

"Burglars?" Abby said.

"What kind of burglar breaks in and doesn't take the TV, the games console, the stereo…?" he looked around him. Nothing of any value had been taken.

"You're right. It's almost like someone was looking for something" Abby said, then a thought hit her "Rex! … Sid and Nancy!". They both began searching frantically for the three dinosaurs, calling them and checking every hole they could think off. Sid and Nancy were found cowering under Abby's bed, and Rex was curled up in the rafters as high as he could go. It was a massive relief.

"So, if not them, what was the intruder looking for?" Abby said.

Suddenly it hit Connor, the anomaly reopening …. He ran up to his room and lifted his pillow. It had gone. The CD was nowhere to be seen. That was what the intruder had come for. He felt sick. He began to make his way down the stairs when he heard Abby yelp. He ran down and came face to face with a rifle. Abby was struggling to free herself from two soldiers who were holding her, one with a gun to her head.

"Let her go" Connor said, trying to remain calm. "This is nothing to do with her, she doesn't know anything about it"

"We finally worked it out, Temple. How very clever. Using yourself to do your dirty work" the soldier said. "Sending the suicide software back through time with your past self, that's how you got through the anomaly without the alarm sounding"

"Someone had to stop you!" Connor shouted.

The soldier laughed and spat at the ground near Connor. He waved the CD in the air "But the plan has failed, Temple. We win and you lose" He started towards the door, and turned to the soldiers "Kill them" he growled

"That's it!" Connor yelled. "You've stopped me from destroying the ARC by taking the disc. But if you kill me and Abby, then we win. You need us to get you where you are now. If you kill us in 2010, then the next five years change – no-one to develop the ARCs technology to where you have it now, no-one to handle the creatures when they come through the anomalies." He was breathing hard, his heart pounding in his chest. "So go on, kill us".

There was silence. He waited for the click of a gun. He could hear Abby's breathing but he couldn't look over at her, he didn't want to see the fear in her eyes.

"We got what we came for. Let's go" the soldier said, and the group left. Abby ran straight to Connor and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her away and went to sit on the stairs, his head in his hands.

"Do you want to explain to me what all this is about?" Abby demanded. "I have a gun pointed at my head and my flat wrecked, you at least owe me some kind of explanation!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Connor sighed. Abby sat next to him on the stair, holding his hand. "Where do I even begin?"

--

The soldiers reached the locked anomaly, mission accomplished. They weren't surprised to find Becker's men there, and they had no fear, they outnumbered them and had far superior fire power. The lead soldier pointed something at the anomaly and it unlocked, they all went through, pointing their guns at Becker's men the whole time, until they had all disappeared through, back to 2015.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, no copyright intended**

**A/N. This is a short update, had to get it out of the way (you'll see why). I'm also changing the rating to a T, its getting a bit darker than I originally intended. *warning - character death***

* * *

_Abby and Connor were sat in the lounge of their home. After he'd explained everything to Abby, Connor had felt a huge weight lift from his mind – he should have shared his plan with her a long time ago, but he knew they would have tried to get it out of her. Now he feared for his life, not now, but back in 2010. It would only be a matter of time before they realised that the person they saw on the CCTV was the Connor he used to be. If only he could find a way of warning him, but both he and Abby were too closely guarded now_

_They'd spent hours cleaning up the mess left by the soldiers. Abby had taken everything in, listened, got angry, cried, and then got on with the task in hand – making their home theirs again. It was looking almost like it used to, but it wasn't the same. It had been violated by an act of aggression against them, in the one place that they should have felt peace. She couldn't believe Connor had put them and their child at risk like this with a crazy plan. The things they had been exposed to over the last couple of years had changed him, he'd become hard, desperate. She didn't know the answers, but she was sure that destroying the ARC was not one of them. Her only hope was that the Connor she used to know, the one she had fallen in love with, would realise that too. He, at least, would still be thinking rationally._

--

"If all – this – hadn't just happened, I'd be calling you crazy right now" Abby said. She couldn't quite believe what Connor had just told her. No wonder he'd been so withdrawn these last few days, this was heavy stuff.

"Believe me Abby" he said "I wish this was all a story too. Everything Helen said about the future is true. It's the ARC that destroys humanity, and we're part of it. It's my inventions that help it all to happen. Maybe Helen should have killed me instead of Cutter" his head was in his hands as he began to sob, his whole body shaking. Abby placed her arms around him, pulling him towards her. Usually, he would have given anything to be this close to her, but he barely noticed she was there.

They sat there for a while, maybe an hour or so, neither speaking. Eventually, Connor sat up, the cramp in his back from the awkward position too much. "We should tidy up" he said, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"Yeah" Abby said softly. "And then we talk"

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about, Abby. They took the disc. I don't have the means to do this now."

"I can't believe you're giving up this easily, Connor. This isn't the end, we've only just begun the fight. This isn't just your battle now – its all of us, mine, Lester's, Danny's, Becker's, Sarah's …" Abby looked Connor straight in the eyes. "We're in this together now"

Connor looked back at her. He could see the defiance and fight in her eyes. Maybe there was some hope for the future after all.

--

_The banging on the door told Abby this was not a social call. She opened it and was greeted by three soldiers__, one of them being the soldier that had lead the raid on their home previously. He flashed some paperwork at her and pushed his way past her "Where's your husband?" he demanded_

"_Right here" Connor said, coming out of the bathroom "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?"_

_The soldier pulled the CD out of his pocket, Connor's heart sank. "Recognise this, Temple?" _

"_It's a CD" Connor said_

"_Don't be smart with me" he snapped. "We took a little trip back to 2010 and paid you and Abby a visit. Nice little flat you had back then, cosy."_

"_Well I hope you left it in a better state than you left this place" Abby spat. _

"_Feisty isn't she?" the soldier said to Connor. "I suppose someone has to wear the trousers in your relationship, and since she ended up with a geeky wimp for a husband…."_

_Connor ran forward with his fist raised to punch him, but he grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. The soldier was laughing. "Hit a raw nerve have I, Temple?" Connor didn't try struggling, there was little point._

"_Why can't you just leave us alone?" he said "You got the disc, you stopped the plan"_

"_I have a warrant for your arrest" the soldier said, an evil smile spreading across his face. "You committed a serious crime, hacking into government files, copying and distributing them with intent to cause harm to others, terrorism…. You know the penalties for terrorism alone!" he laughed._

_Connor was shaking, he knew exactly what the penalty for acts of terrorism was these days. Through his tears he looked over at Abby. She knew it too. "Abby…. I love you" he said._

"_I love you too, Connor" she wept. She ran over to him and kissed him. He returned it, desperate, passionate. They both knew this would be their last. As Connor was dragged away, he kept eye contact with her the whole time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled_

"_Be brave, remember, the future is not written for some yet" he said. _

_She watched him being pushed into the back of the armoured vehicle, then grabbed Claudia and got in the car. She knew where he was being taken. The prison was next to the ARC, a building they had passed many times. It had high walls, covered in an electrified fence and surrounding an inner chamber, with tiny air vents. The vents were a deliberate feature, so that the sound from within could be heard outside – it was meant as a warning to anyone considering committing a crime. In the beginning, when they first realised what was happening, she and Connor had stood outside, listening to the final screams of the prisoners as they met their fate. For some, it was a long, painful death, drawn out for many hours, for others, it was over in an instant. Abby prayed that Connor would fall into the latter category. _

_There was no overcrowding problem here. Sentences were issued and dealt with immediately. She stood by the wall, waiting. After just a few minutes, she heard the door to the cell creak open then slam shut. She closed her eyes, listening to the growls and snarls of whatever creatures they'd got in there today. Then, an unmistakable scream of terror, her beloved Connor. That sound would haunt her for the rest of her days. She slumped to the ground as the sounds faded, cradling Claudia in her arms. As the tears flowed, her only comfort was that his death had been relatively quick._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, no copyright intended. Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures**

**A/N: Not sure I've got the technical stuff correct, it's probably a bit simplistic ... but it's a story right? who cares? .... thank you to those sticking with this, and for the kind words. Stand by for a bit more angst :)**

* * *

Connor woke suddenly in the middle of the night. He was struggling for breath and sweat was pouring from his entire body. It had been a while since he'd had a nightmare as bad as this one. It was how he'd imagined Stephen's final moments to be, only this time it was him stood in the middle of the predators. It had been extremely vivid, and he found himself shaking. Trying to calm himself, he made his way downstairs to get a drink. As he turned the tap on to fill his glass, he heard the door to Abby's room click. She was stood in the doorway, looking almost as bad as he felt

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" he whispered

"S'Ok Connor. I was already awake. Bad dream" she said. She came over and got herself a glass from the cupboard.

"Me too" Connor sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Haven't had this one for a while, but it was different this time. I was seeing Stephen's death, that room, the teeth, the snarling, the terror … but it wasn't him I saw this time, or me like I've had occasionally…. It was you" Abby was struggling to speak. It had seemed so real.

For a moment, Connor froze. Why had he and Abby both had the same dream at the same time? He decided it was pure coincidence – it wasn't like either of them had never had nightmares since they started this job. He hugged her, holding her close to him "I had pretty much the same one. But its OK, it was just a bad dream. I'm still here"

Neither felt like going back to bed. They silently curled up together on the sofa, Connor's arms wrapped protectively around Abby, her fingers entwined in his, as they fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

The team were all gathered around the huge table which was used for interviews and interrogations at the ARC. This was Abby's doing, Connor found it difficult to push himself forward. She had gone to Lester and briefly explained the situation and said Connor needed to speak to everyone. Lester has immediately called the meeting, calling it "an urgent matter of security and protocol" – so here they all were.

"Abby, Connor, perhaps the two of you would like to begin?" Lester said, once everyone was gathered. Abby nodded. She and Connor had decided Abby would start, Connor thought the others took Abby more seriously than him.

"You're all aware that a few days ago, Connor went through the anomaly at the building site and saw the future, our future" Danny, Sarah and Becker were all nodding. "What Connor saw was something so dreadful it has disturbed him more than anything else we've ever encountered. Things have taken a more sinister turn now, and it's no longer something Connor can deal with on his own"

"Indeed" Lester said "What Connor is about to tell you is in strict confidence. It does not leave these four walls, not even to other workers within the ARC. We have a major security issue that has serious consequences for all of us. Connor … "

Connor took a deep breath and began. He told them everything, from first stepping through the anomaly, to the raid on the flat. The only detail he left out was the personal stuff about him and Abby, they had both felt that that should remain private between the two of them. The others all listened, not saying a word but taking it all in. After he'd finished, they all sat silently, stunned. Even Lester was lost for words.

Becker was the first to speak "It's the divide and conquer technique isn't it?" They all turned to him "It's a tactic used in the military. It's easier to infiltrate and defeat a group if you split them up. That's what they do to us, send me off to another post, get rid of Lester, maybe even Quinn's death was planned"

"That makes sense I suppose" Danny said. "The police use it too when dealing with crowds"

"The question is, who is responsible for it?" Lester said. "Connor, you said that they're already hacking into our files, correct?" Connor nodded. "How easy is it to spot when we've been hacked into? And what sort of trail do they leave behind?"

"It depends how clever the hacker is" Connor said "We have very high level security on our computers, especially since that whole thing with Leek. Whoever it is that's doing it must be very experienced to get round it without being detected. We're dealing with professionals here"

"Our first priority is to find out who is looking at our files. Connor, that's your job, and Becker you are to instruct your team that he is to have unlimited access to all of the ARCs security systems whenever he needs it" both Connor and Becker nodded. "And the rest of you, you go about your work as normal. If we are being watched, then we don't want to alert them to the fact we might be on to them. We stay as a team, despite whatever attractive offers come your way." Lester got up to leave.

"Sir, there's something you haven't covered" Abby said. "The suicide device"

"It exists, yes" Lester said "And no doubt Connor will find the control for it hidden away in the ARCs programming, just like he does in the future"

"Is it an option?" Danny asked "Destroying everything?"

"Absolutely not" Lester said. "So no getting any ideas of heroics" he aimed his comment directly at Connor. "Right, off you go. I'm not paying you to sit around doing nothing" Lester left.

The others remained seated, all looking at each other. "Connor…" Sarah began, but she didn't know what to say. They could all see what a huge weight the young man had been carrying around.

"Thanks guys" Connor said

"What for?" Danny said

"For taking this seriously, I know you sometimes think I'm a bit of a joke…."

"Stop it Connor" Abby said.

"She's right" Becker said. "Maybe this is the wake up call we all needed to bring us together as a tighter unit. They try to weaken us by splitting us up, and it works. Staying together as a team will strengthen us, makes it harder for them to take the ARC to use for their own agendas" They all nod in agreement

"All for one and one for all?" Connor said, sheepishly.

"Now you're pushing it, Connor!" Danny said, but he couldn't help smiling. They all left the room to go back to their respective posts with a smile, but knowing they had very difficult times ahead.

--

_Since Connor's death, Abby had shut herself away. At first, she couldn't see how she would be able to go on without him. He had been her world, her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night, the one constant in her life she could rely on. She was pulled out of her grief by the crying of her daughter, Connor'__s daughter, and realised that she had to go on. She had to keep on living, being strong, letting Connor live on through those he had left behind, and the unborn child he didn't even know about. Abby had only found out herself that she was pregnant a couple of weeks after he'd died. She would make sure both children knew who their father was, what he was, and the sacrifice he made to try and make their futures better. She was sorting through old photographs to make an album, and found one taken late in 2010. She smiled at the memory of that night, this was their first photo as a proper couple. It would take pride of place at the front of the album. As she filed it into the box, she looked at them … her and Connor in 2010 … and hoped they were trying to find a way to change their future for the better. She thought of Connor's final words to her – the future is not written for some yet. At least _they _still had a chance._

--

"I think I've got something!" Connor declared, staring at his computer screen. At last, after over a month of searching, he had found the flaw in the ARCs computer system that was allowing someone to access their research files. It was linked to another program, one Connor believed to be the control for the suicide device. Becker was the only other person in the room and he listened as Connor tried to explain it.

"So, the people hacking into our computer are using the suicide program to access it?"

"Looks that way. My guess is, its no accident"

"The suicide program was installed as a cover to allow someone to go in undetected?"

Connor nodded. "Clever stuff. We need to go to Lester with this and find out who installed the suicide devices. Somehow, they are connected to the hacking, and probably the ones who start off the whole takeover of the ARC"

Lester had no idea who was actually responsible for the installation. It had been recommended to him by others in similar positions and it was all done within a matter of a few weeks. "So, you're telling me that something was installed into our computer three years ago as an elaborate cloaking device so that someone could take all our files"

"I would say that's a pretty definite possibility" Becker said "According to Connor, the program is very well hidden, it took him a month to find it, and he knows the system back to front. It's not something a casual hacker would just stumble on. They would have to know it was there."

Lester was furious, with himself and with those that had led him to believe the system was essential. "I can make some enquiries, try and get a name" he said, and he immediately began flicking through the phone directory on his desk for his various contacts.

By now, word had filtered to the rest of the team that Connor had made a breakthrough. When Becker went back, Danny, Sarah and Abby were also at Connor's desk. "Lester doesn't know who installed the program and the device, but he's trying to find out"

"If there is a device. Makes you wonder if it's all a huge cover up. Surely our security sweeps would have found explosives? We go through this place with a fine tooth comb" Danny said.

"I was wondering that too" Connor said. "I'm almost tempted to activate it, just to see"

"Too risky" Abby said straight away.

"Oh don't worry. I'm too much of a wimp to try" he said.

"Thank god you are!" Sarah said "I mean, in a nice way of course" she smiled.

"Well done anyway Connor, we're getting closer. Won't be long before we know who is responsible and we can make sure they don't get our ARC" Danny said. The team all went back to their work, except Abby. She had perched herself on the edge of the desk and was looking at him with concern

"You look tired Conn. You need to take a break." She said

"I just need to…."

"No, Connor! In half an hour, you're coming home with me. I'm going to make you a proper dinner, you will sit and eat it with me, then you will sit on the sofa and watch whatever movie is on with me and you will then go to bed and have a decent night's sleep" she spoke with authority. Connor didn't dare argue back.

"OK, half an hour. I just wish I knew who was doing this" he sighed, turning back to his screen. Abby looked at it. It was all gibberish to her, she wished she understood it so she could be more help. She did spot something though…

"What are those numbers? They keep appearing"

"Where?" Connor squinted at the screen

"These" She said, pointing to a sequence of numbers. "They're there as well, and here … and down there too"

Connor looked, and then his face changed as a sudden realisation hit him "Abby, you are a genius!!" he leapt up and hugged her

"What have I done?" she said, bewildered

"It's an IP address! Why didn't I spot it?" he was shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear.

"Fresh eyes I suppose …. But I don't understand, what's an IP address?"

"How can I put this simply? Every computer that connects to the internet has it's own address, identified by a sequence of digits. My guess is, that IP address will help us identify who is hacking into our files"

"Great, so we go into the internet address book and it'll tell us who it is?" Abby said

"Not quite that easy. Not something I can do, but I know a man who can" Connor said. He was writing the numbers down. "Let's go home now, Abby. I have a phonecall to make"

--

As Abby began preparing dinner, she could hear Connor on the phone. He sounded more cheerful and animated than he had done in a while. He was talking to his old friend, Duncan. Apparently, Duncan was now working for some huge internet company.

"I need a massive favour from you mate …… yes, it's government work ….. if I give you an IP address, can you tell me who it belongs to? ….. anything you can get would be a help…." Connor gave Duncan the numbers, and told Duncan to call him as soon as he could in the morning.

"Now, can we relax?" Abby said when he'd finally put the phone down.

"Yes, sorry. Dinner smells good" he smiled. He was so close to a solution … he could feel it.

Abby's plan to get him to relax worked. They'd settled on the sofa to watch TV with a bottle of beer each. Within a few minutes, Abby felt the weight of Connor's head on her shoulder. He was breathing deeply, almost snoring. He'd fallen asleep. She didn't have the heart to disturb him, she knew it had been a while since he'd slept properly. She watched the rest of the movie and found herself feeling sleepy. The next thing she knew, she was waking up the next morning, Connor still asleep leaning on her.

--

They'd only been at the ARC for a few minutes when Connor's mobile rang. It was Duncan. "I have a name for you Connor"

"You're a legend! Thank you so much for this" Connor said

"You owe me one. I'm not really supposed to do this, but as it's government work …. The IP address belongs to a company called 'Noble and Barnes' and its based in Reading. That's all I know, I hope it helps"

"I'm sure it does, thanks again mate" Connor said. As he put the phone down, Abby was already looking up the company on the internet. They seemed a pretty ordinary financial operation and had been running for a number of years. "Not the sort of company I would have expected to be interested in installing secret software to government buildings" Connor said

"No, it's weird….. look …" Abby began reading out the company's biography … founded in 1985 by David Barnes and his University friend Sean Noble…. It was initially a family run company, with Sean's wife Sarah and David's sister Helen handling the administration"

"Helen Barnes?" Connor said "I know that name, but I don't know why"

Abby did a few more searches for Helen Barnes … "Here we go, sister of David Barnes and founder of financial company Noble and Barnes … she left in 1987 to pursue a career in Palaeontology … that'll be why you know the name Connor"

"No, it's not just that…" Connor was certain there was more. "Carry on reading, Abby" But Abby had already carried on reading, and her mouth was open in horror. "Abby, what's wrong?" She could only point at the screen. "In 1990, she married fellow Palaeontologist Professor Nicholas Cutter …"

"Helen Cutter and her brother are responsible for what happens" Abby said. It was starting to make perfect sense.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're telling me that that … woman … is still causing havoc from beyond the grave?" Lester's almost spat out the words. His face creased in an annoyed frown.

"Cutter always said that everything you couldn't explain somehow ended up having something to do with Helen" Connor said.

The group all sat around the table, not really sure how to process the information they now had. Becker was fidgety, his hand twitching on the gun he kept strapped to his body. If he'd had his way, they would be at the Noble and Barnes offices now making arrests, but Lester wanted to plan things out first …. "going in with all guns blazing without knowing who is really responsible could end up with innocents being hurt and the real criminal is alerted and disappears" Lester had said. Becker knew he was right, but it didn't stop him from wanting some action. He hated sitting around.

Danny was keen to go to the offices too, check them out and find out just what was going on. His approach was more subtle, a stake out and getting someone in. Lester nodded in agreement, and over the next hour, plans were made. Sarah would go into the offices as a potential client and try to find out who was running the operation, whilst the others would take it in turns to watch who was coming and going. It was going to be slow and boring, but necessary if they were going to find out exactly what was going on.

--

"Do I look the part?" Sarah asked Abby. Sarah was dressed in a dark grey suit, with her hair pinned up in a knot. "I don't feel like me"

"You look great" Abby said. "Have you got your ID?" Sarah nodded. Lester had come up with a whole new identify for Sarah just in case someone at Noble and Barnes decided to check her details. Sarah was now Lucy, someone sent by an agency looking for a temping job. Abby was nervous for her friend, they had no idea just who they were dealing with. If these were the sort of people who could think of using dinosaurs to solve the crime problem by killing people, then they'd think nothing of harming Sarah if she was discovered. She hugged her, wished her luck, and watched her tuck her briefcase under her arm and head out of the ARC.

--

Connor was sat at the radio with his headphones on. Sarah had been wired with a microphone fastened inside her underwear, and it was Connor's job to listen in and record everything. If someone confessed something, having it recorded would aid their case. He'd wanted to set her up with an earphone too so they could talk to her, but it was decided that would be too easily discovered and would place Sarah at more risk than was necessary. Abby sat next to him for a while, listening too. So far, it was all small talk. Sarah was trying to get to know as many of the staff as possible, most so far just seemed to be ordinary office workers. However around lunch time, Sarah made a discovery

"So what are the bosses like?" Sarah asked "Mr Barnes and Mr Noble?"

"Oh we don't see them nowadays, they leave running everything to Mr Barnes son, Andrew. He shuts himself in the back office all day, he never speaks to anyone" said Kerry, a young girl who had been assigned to show "Lucy" everything.

"Best kind of boss to have" Sarah smiled.

"I don't think he likes running a financial company, he's more computer orientated. He used to be OK, until his aunt showed up"

Connor's ears pricked up and he put the sound on loud speaker.

"His aunt?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, she's some kind of scientist I think, she disappeared for a while and the family were distraught, but then she came back and started taking an interest in the company. Her and Andrew would shut themselves in the office for hours" Kerry then went red and realised she was saying too much.

Connor grinned at Abby. They had the prime suspect at last!

--

Danny and Becker had been watching the offices for most of the week, they watched Andrew Barnes arrive at the same time and leave at the same time every day, he was a man of habit. They were never going to get any proof he was the one hacking into the ARCs files this way, and Becker was increasingly frustrated at the lack of action. "What do you propose we do then Soldier boy?" Danny teased

Becker glared, he hated that nickname "I don't know, Quinn" he responded angrily. "I thought you were supposed to be the leader here. I just do what I'm told"

Danny sighed. "I'm at a loss. We know what this guy is going to do, but you can't arrest someone for something they haven't done yet"

"I don't think he's operating alone either. He must be passing the information to someone" Becker said.

"We need to get in there, and get hold of his computer. Maybe Connor can look at what's on the hard-drive or something"

"Lester will never agree"

"What Lester doesn't know …. Can you get a couple of men to help us out?"

Becker nodded and was straight on the phone. At last, he was going to do what he did best!

--

Abby and Sarah sat and watched Becker's men preparing to raid Barnes's office. Things were moving on at last, and Abby felt odd. Events were unfolding that hadn't happened in the timeline of the other Connor and Abby, and it made her think

"Sarah, do you ever wonder about the future?"

"All the time, especially recently" Sarah said

"Do you think what we're doing is going to change things? Is the future already written?"

"I don't know. Maybe some things are pre-determined, but the paths we take to get to those points might be different" Sarah looked at Abby. She seemed sad "You OK?"

Abby sighed. She had to share more details with Sarah, there was something playing on her mind. "Connor didn't tell you everything he found out"

"Did he find out something about his own future?"

Abby nodded "not just his, mine too" She paused. "He saw a photo … it was of him, me … and our daughter"

Sarah smiled "So in five years time, you and Connor are together as a couple, with a child? …. No surprise there to anyone that knows you both"

"What if … what if we were only together because of what happens? What if now we're changing that, we don't …." Abby stopped. She was actually fighting tears. She hadn't realised how much the thought of not being with Connor upset her, and that scared her. She was close to him, but until all this, she'd never even thought of anything beyond what they already had.

"I think things like that, the person you're meant to be with, children, … I'd like to think that's the pre-determined stuff, call it destiny, fate, whatever … you and Connor will be together … you just get there in a different way" Sarah said, squeezing Abby's hand. She wasn't sure that was what Abby wanted to hear, so she added "but I could be talking complete rubbish of course!"

Abby laughed "Thanks, Sarah .. I feel so much wiser now!". The two girls laughed, and Sarah watched Abby's eyes wander through the window of the office into the main room of the ARC where Connor was sat at his usual post by the anomaly detector. He was talking to Danny and Becker, who were preparing to join the soldiers on the raid.

"Things are changing" Abby said. _In more ways than one._

--

Becker's men were surrounding the offices of Noble and Barnes, waiting for Becker's signal to go in. Once they were in, he and Danny would go in and find Andrew Barnes and take his computer equipment.

"You ready for this?" Becker said to Danny. Danny nodded, and Becker gave the instruction on the radio. Six men burst into the offices, followed closely by Becker and Danny. They expected shouting, resistance of some kind …. But the offices were completely empty. Everything cleared out, no computers, no files in the cupboards, the place looked almost as if it had been unoccupied for weeks, yet only yesterday it had been a fully functioning business.

"Damn it!" Becker spat

"They've cleared out. Someone's tipped them off" Danny said.

"But who? We didn't even tell Lester about this. The only other ones who knew about this are Connor, Abby and Sarah, and my team"

"Then we have a mole in our midst" Danny said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Finally managed to do an update hurrah! Had a bit of a block but I finally know where I'm going with this …**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, aside from the fact that the pair of you blatantly disobeyed orders not to use physical force in this case, you're telling me that we have a 'leak' within us again?" Lester was agitated, he was tapping his pen on his desk and glaring at Danny and Becker

"It would seem so, Sir" Becker said.

Lester began pacing around the office like a caged lion. "Do we have any suspects at this point?"

Becker shook his head. "I will personally be reviewing every employee's file, maybe someone has a connection to the company involved in some way"

"What are you waiting for then?" Lester snapped. "The sooner we find our informant, the sooner we can find Andrew Barnes and find out who he is working for" Becker gave a nod and left the room.

"I'm getting a friend from the force to run a few checks on Mr Barnes, if he's even had a parking ticket, we'll find something on him" Danny said.

Lester sat back down at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Get out of my sight Quinn. You'd better hope your insubordination hasn't jeopardised this mission, or you will find yourself out of a job"

Danny left without a word. He knew when to keep quiet.

--

Connor and Abby couldn't quite believe that they were having to regard every other worker in the ARC as a potential mole. Connor was telling Sarah about what had happened with Leek and Caroline, and how suspicion had fallen on Jenny when they laid a trap. Sarah watched Abby's face with amusement every time Caroline's name was mentioned, she wrinkled her nose as if she had a bad smell in front of her.

"Security was really beefed up after that" Connor said, "That's when Becker was brought in"

They glanced over at the window of the side office Becker was using. The concentration on his face was testament to how seriously he was taking this breach in his usually very tight security.

"I hate this feeling of not trusting anyone" Abby said. They all nodded. A group of Becker's men came past; they'd been checking all the security camera and movement sensors throughout the ARC. Abby's eyes were suddenly drawn to one of the men, he looked vaguely familiar. "Connor?" she whispered "The soldier at the back, do we know him?"

Connor followed Abby's eyes to the soldier she was talking about. He looked familiar to him too. He looked back at Abby questioningly. "Maybe he's been to an anomaly with us?"

"It's not that. I can't place where I know him from" Abby said. She put the thought to the back her mind, and started to pack her things away for going home.

--

It was halfway home when Abby realised who the soldier was. She turned the car around and sped back to the ARC "What are you doing Abby!?" Connor said, he'd never known Abby to speed like this.

"I know why I knew that soldier, Connor. You know him too"

"Do I?"

"Imagine him about five years older, and pointing a gun to my head"

Connor's mouth dropped open. "We have to tell Becker, and Lester" He stared at the road ahead, as Abby concentrated on getting back to the ARC as quickly as possible.

--

Becker stared at the file on the screen in front of him, Connor and Abby at his side "This is your guy?" They both nodded. Connor could see the man's face now, remembering the night their flat had been raided and the CD taken. Connor's right hand was making a fist, he was not a violent man, but he made a few exceptions….

"Private David Somerville, he's been with the ARC since 2007 directly from Sandhurst. Nothing remarkable about him, perfect record at the academy" Becker read.

"So how does he know Andrew Barnes?" Abby said

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions here" Becker said "Just because this guy ends up as some little Hitler in five years time, it doesn't mean he's involved at the moment."

"That's true" Connor said "But how does an ordinary 'unremarkable' soldier like him end up as the leader of some kind of sadistic police force that seem to operate under their own agenda?"

Becker couldn't answer. He'd seen men he'd graduated with shoot up the ranks very quickly, and he'd often wondered what they did to earn such swift promotion.

"Could it be our Private Somerville is being promised promotion and a big pay increase for helping Andrew Barnes and whoever is the brains behind this?" Abby said

Becker was shaking his head. "All I can do is have him trailed, we need evidence he's in association with Barnes before we can do anything" he was already trying to work out how to spy on one of his own men and not liking it all.

--

Whilst Becker and Danny relied on the tried and trusted methods of their former professions to try and find a connection between Barnes and Somerville, Connor was turning to the tried and trusted, but less conventional, tricks of his hobby. Hacking into computers gave him a bit of a buzz, although he'd only really done it for personal amusement before. He was sat at his computer in his small private office at the ARC, door closed and blind drawn. It wasn't necessary to be in a darkened room of course, it just made Connor feel like he was doing something secretive like in a movie.

As he waited for his computer to start up and make connection to an external server, he leaned back in his chair and smiled at the thought of some of his previous hacking adventures – the day he finally cracked Abby's password and accessed her personal files had felt like a little victory, although he hadn't dare try again since. He valued his life too much for that.

It didn't take long for Connor to find Andrew Barnes and no hacking was needed. He had a facebook account, and whilst the profile itself was set to private, his friends list was still public … and there was David Somerville. It was almost too easy. It looked like the pair of them were part of the same network, and they'd attended the same school – so they did know each other, and it was likely Somerville knew "Aunt Helen Cutter", she probably recruited him at the same time she got her nephew involved. Connor printed everything off and tried not to appear too smug as he made his way to see Becker and Danny … he'd beaten soldier boy and the ex-copper at their own game and he liked the feeling.

--

"Nice work, Connor" Danny nodded, reading through the print outs Connor had handed him. Becker was already summoning Private Somerville to the interview room, where he, Danny and Lester would interrogate him. "We're close to closing this"

Connor went to find Abby, he could feel change happening and whilst part of him was pleased, another part of him was worried. Maybe they had stopped the ARC being taken over and the anomalies being utilised to take creatures for use against humans, but what else were they changing? Abby was tending to her plants in the climate controlled lab. He stood and watched her for a moment, something he liked to do a lot, until she caught his eye and waved him to come in.

"I hear you found the connection between Somerville and Barnes?" she said.

Connor nodded. "I'm trying not to gloat about the fact I found it before the police and army" he smiled, then blushed. Abby laughed. "Somerville is going to be interrogated, won't be long before we'll know where Barnes is and we can get the computers, and maybe even know who they're working for." He looked worried.

Abby sighed, and placed her hand on Connor's. "We're doing the right thing you know. We couldn't allow the future you saw to happen, that's why your future self broke all the rules and told you"

"I know" Connor said "I don't have any concerns over that side of things" he blushed again and found he couldn't look Abby in the eye. She knew what was bothering him, she'd felt the same, but since her conversation with Sarah it didn't concern her as much. Connor didn't seem the type to believe in 'fate' though.

She kissed him gently on the lips, a tender, soft, lingering kiss. "Does that put your mind at rest?" she whispered. He nodded nervously. "When all this is over, we'll talk about it, properly eh?" He nodded again, smiling this time.

--

Lester was sat directly opposite Somerville, with Becker to his left and Danny to his right. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase with you Private Somerville. Where is David Barnes?"

"I have no idea" Somerville said, his face unchanging.

"Oh I think you do" Lester said "Don't play games with me"

"I don't know why you would think I would know the whereabouts of a suspect we were following, Sir"

Danny threw Connor's print outs across the table at Somerville "Could it be that he happens to be on your friends list on Facebook?" The young soldier shifted nervously. "You were at school together?"

"I'll ask you again. Where is David Barnes?" Lester said, getting impatient.

"I'd rather die than tell you!" Somerville spat.

"So you admit that you do know him? Well that's a start at least" Lester said. "What did they offer you in return for your assistance? Money? Promotion?"

Somerville was reaching into this pocket, and was suddenly pointing a small gun at his forehead. His finger twitched on the trigger.

"Nooooo!" Danny yelled, dashing forward, but Becker's reflexes were quicker. He fired his own gun, the bullet catching Somerville's hand and forcing him to drop the gun.

"We end this, not you" Becker said.

"Let me put it to you like this" Lester stood and walked round to stand behind Somerville. "If you refuse to co-operate, then there are various options open to me. I could hand you over to the Home secretary, your actions have jeopardised the safety of civilians and the penalties for stealing government information are very high. You'll rot away in prison for many years. Or perhaps I could leave it to the army to hand out their own punishment, I know Captain Becker here would more than happy to deal with the situation"

"And if I help you?" Somerville said.

"If you help, then some leniency can be expected. I couldn't guarantee how much of course"

"I want money" Somerville said. "I was being offered a £50,000 a year salary once the project was up and running. If I tell you what I know, then I want at least 50% more than that"

Lester's brain was ticking. He could see exactly what sort of man Somerville was. He was driven by greed. These kind of men were easy to deal with. "OK. Tell us what you know, where Barnes is and who you're working for, and I can see to it that the Home office know all about your demands"

Pausing only to take a breath, Somerville began "Andrew's aunt had been missing for 8 years, his family had given her up for dead, but she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Andrew's father said she'd gone a bit crazy, but Andrew believed everything she told them."

"She claimed she'd been travelling through time and had seen a future ruled by monsters, the human race completely wiped out. She said the monsters had been created by a secret government department, and that they were already operating in our present lifetime. She said we had to stop them and expose them. It was you guys that she was talking about"

"Andrew's company was in financial difficulty, and he seized the opportunity to make some money. I agreed to get on the inside, whilst he used his computer skills to start hacking into the ARCs files. When we met too much security, he developed some software that would allow us access, and under the cover of his own company, we got it installed"

"We couldn't find any evidence of creatures being bred, of course, but we did find out about the anomalies, and the dinosaurs, and it didn't take a genius to work out that it would only be a matter of time before geek boy would work out how to actually control the anomalies and be able to go where and when he liked. We realised how huge this was, and took our findings to a large, private news agency – we couldn't go to the police and government, you're a part of them anyway and they'd cover it up. The agency was run by a woman Helen Cutter knew, a very astute lady who could see the potential in this, Claudia Brown"

Lester did a double take "Claudia Brown?" Danny and Becker looked at each other, it was a name they were familiar with, but only Lester realised the implications involved around this person

"Yes, she said we shouldn't go public with it just yet, but to keep gathering evidence. She and her team said that the potential in the anomalies was in the creatures, and if the creatures could be captured, they could be used to serve humans instead. We were promised jobs with massive salaries in return for keeping tabs on the ARC and the developments being made."

"I've heard enough!" Lester said. "Tell us where to find Barnes and this Claudia Brown"

"Andrew's using some flat his aunt had, it's in Kensington" Somerville wrote the address down. "And Claudia's company is within Canary Wharf" he wrote that address down too, and handed the paper to Lester.

"Thank you. Becker, take him to the cells and I'll arrange for someone to collect him later." Lester said.

Becker took Somerville by the arm. "You promised me money!" Somerville said

"No I didn't. I said I'd make sure the Home office knew about your demands. Blackmail is a very serious offence, especially against a government official. You'll not see the light of day again for a very long time" Lester remained poked faced, as Becker dragged Somerville out.

"You bastard!" Somerville spat at Becker.

"I think you're forgetting your rank, soldier. You will address me as, Sir" Becker shoved his gun in Somerville's back, pushing him into the small holding cell next to the interrogation room.

Meanwhile, Danny went to find Connor and Abby to get them ready for their raid. They were still in Abby's lab.

"We've got some addresses, come on!" Danny stuck his head around the door. Connor and Abby sprang into action straight away.

"Did we find out who they're working for?" Connor said

"Oh yes! I'll fill you in on the details on the way, but you're not going to believe who their boss is!" Danny said

"Who?" Connor said, as he and Abby followed Danny down the corridor.

"Claudia Brown"

Abby and Connor exchanged shocked glances as they got into the back of Danny's car…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to ITV and Impossible Pictures .. no copyright intended**

**A/N: Well this is it .. It's felt like a long journey, thanks for sticking with me. Its good to know people are reading this stuff.**

* * *

Becker and three soldiers were sat in a car outside Andrew Barnes's flat in Kensington. They'd seen him go inside about half an hour ago and were just biding their time, waiting for the right moment to go in. Becker had briefed his men, arrest Barnes and seize all his computer equipment. He gave the planned signal, and the four of them got out of the car and made their up the stairwell to flat 7b.

Becker had been looking forward to this. He kicked in the door easily and two of the soldiers ran inside. Becker followed, and the third soldier followed him. "Barnes!" Becker yelled. They searched all the rooms and found several computer hard drives stacked up in the corner of the lounge area. Barnes himself was found hiding in the wardrobe. Becker dragged him out, whilst a soldier aimed a gun at his head. "Thought you'd try and hide eh?" Becker spat.

"I haven't done anything!" Barnes whimpered

"That's not what your friend Private Somerville says. We've been watching you. We know you've been hacking into our computers and taking your findings to Claudia Brown"

"He's lying! It's all him!"

Becker couldn't help thinking how pathetic this man was. "Tell someone who actually cares" He handcuffed Barnes and told two of the soldiers to take him to the car, whilst he and the other soldier gathered up the computer equipment to take it back to the ARC for Connor to go through.

--

Danny, Connor and Abby were making their way through the maze of offices at the Canary Wharf site. Getting past security had been easy, Danny flashed his Home Office security pass and fed them some story about a coded phonecall indicating a possible bomb, and they'd been allowed straight through with no questions asked. Several minutes later, they found themselves at the offices of Claudia Brown.

The receptionist greeted them and asked if they had an appointment "I'm pretty certain Ms Brown will want to see us. Just tell her Danny Quinn and his associates are here". Danny smiled, watching as the receptionist picked up the phone was spoke to Claudia

"Ms Brown says you are to go straight in"

Danny led the way, he opened the door and was taken aback by what he saw. "Jenny Lewis!"

"Actually it's Claudia Brown, but its an easy mistake to make. I'm told the likeness is uncanny" Claudia said. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, Mr Quinn" she held out her hand for Danny to shake, but he didn't. He just folded his arms and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Connor and Abby I do know, from a former life" Claudia smiled. Connor and Abby looked at each other. They had heard the name so many times before, and Cutter had always insisted that Claudia existed, a doppelganger of Jenny Lewis. They'd all thought Cutter had gone a little crazy when he started on his rantings about the past being changed and Claudia being replaced by Jenny … but now…

"I suppose you're all a little confused, so I should explain" Claudia said. "Sit down, this could take a while"

"You can't be the same Claudia Brown that Cutter knew!" Connor said. "If she was .. is … as great as he always said, then she wouldn't be doing what you're doing"

"Connor …. We all change when faced with life and death situations. You aren't the same person you were only three years ago, and I'm not the same person I was three years ago"

"So, explain how come you're doing Helen Cutter's dirty work now?" Abby said

"Helen saved me. The anomalies cause splits in reality as well as time, and when Nick came back through and I had stopped existing, he had actually caused a split, and I was stuck. Helen found me and brought me back here"

"So, to repay her, she turned you against us and got you to spy on us?" Danny said

"In the beginning, yes, she showed me what you had all become, the technology you were developing. She convinced me to help her stop you. But she's not a smart as she thinks she is. She just wanted to stop you from destroying humanity, but I could see a way of utilising the anomalies for our own benefit"

"Like using the creatures to police situations that are out of control?" Connor said

"I'm helping the future of mankind. With a deterrent like that, crime will disappear"

"Helping?!" Connor shouted. "Have you actually seen what your kind of 'help' leads to? I have … innocent people living in fear, a place ruled by a military regime"

"Sounds perfect. It's about time this country was run properly" Claudia said.

Connor shook his head. This was not the Claudia Brown that Cutter had talked so fondly about. She'd either been completely brainwashed by Helen, or this woman was some kind of clone made by Helen to mess with their minds. All Connor knew was, Cutter would be turning in his grave right now.

"I guess you're here to stop me" Claudia said. "Helen told me you'd try"

"There's no trying involved" Danny said. "We have Barnes and Somerville in custody already, and as we speak, the computers are on their way to the ARC so Connor here can collect all the evidence we need to prove you hacked into government property"

Claudia laughed. "Barnes and Somerville are just the pawns in this game"

"And you think you're the queen?" Danny said.

"I think of myself more as a leader than a queen. The queen is just a symbolic ruler with no real powers" her eyes narrowed.

"Well, your game is over, Claudia." Danny said "You can either come with us now, calmly and quickly, or I get rough and take you to the ARC myself"

"Actually, its your game that's over" Claudia said, nodding towards the door. Several very large security men were in the doorway, guns raised. "Take them to the cellar and make sure they can't escape"

Two of the men grabbed Connor by the arms, he struggled and tried to kick out at them. Two of the others grabbed Danny, he managed to shrug one off and a well aimed elbow to the face knocked him backwards against the desk. However, a third man also grabbed at Danny and he was overwhelmed. The final man grabbed Abby and flung her over his shoulder. She managed to kick him hard between the legs, winding him and dropping her to the floor. She tried to grab one of the men holding Connor, but she was shoved backwards and into the arms of the man who had hold of her before. Connor struggled again, and earned a punch in the face. Defeated, the three of them were dragged away and down the stairs towards a cellar, followed by Claudia.

"Guard them" She said. "It looks like you've forced me to go to the ministry with my plans earlier than expected. Lester will be out of his post by the end of the day, and then the ARC will be ready. Proper law and order will reign very soon!" she flounced off.

"Great host, your Claudia Brown" Danny said.

"Cutter always spoke fondly of her … that woman is not the Claudia Brown he knew" Abby said, rubbing her shoulder where she had landed awkwardly.

Connor was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "We have to warn Becker"

Danny was already trying his phone "No signal down here" he said, tossing the phone to the floor.

The three of them slumped to the ground, Abby fussing over Connor's swollen nose. "We have to hope Becker and Sarah realise something's wrong" she said.

--

Sarah was looking at her watch anxiously "They should be back by now Becker" she said. He nodded. "Did you try calling them?"

"All three phones go straight to voicemail. Wherever they are, they're either out of signal range or they're not able to answer. Either way, its not good." Becker was preparing to go out again, and his men were waiting.

Just as they were ready to leave, the security alarm went off, and Becker's radio crackled "We have a breach, sir. A woman calling herself Claudia Brown has entered the complex along with about 10 armed men"

Becker's team went into an automatic routine, one they'd been drilled on many times.

"Let them through" Lester said, speaking from the walkway above the main room. "I think I'm going to enjoy this" his mouth was curled into a half smile. Becker and Sarah looked at him puzzled. He made his way down into the main room and stood by the anomaly detector, arms folded. He looked almost relaxed.

Claudia and her men came into the room, and Becker's men raised their guns "Tell your men to back down, James" she said

Lester indicated for them to lower their guns "Claudia Brown I assume?" he said. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, but considering you're here to try and take over my project, I won't. I'm sure you understand"

Claudia glanced around the room. "This is all very impressive, James. What a shame you won't be able to enjoy the facilities any longer"

"I can assure you, Ms Brown, that I intend to be here for some time yet"

She laughed. "The Minister is on his way here now to relieve you of your job and hand over control to me. They rather liked my idea of capturing the creatures to use for law and order"

"Oh, I know he's on his way here. He called me about 10 minutes ago. You see, we knew exactly what you were going to do. Connor Temple saw the future. The minister has been on alert ever since. He's got an arrest warrant for you, and you'll be charged along with tweedle dum and tweedle dee back there for a long list of offences that will keep you locked up for a long time" Lester grinned, just as a team of police and soldiers arrived. With the help of Becker's men, Claudia's team were overwhelmed, handcuffed and escorted off the premises. Barnes and Somerville were also taken away.

"Well, that's another crisis dealt with" Lester said, straightening his tie and making his way back up to his office. "Becker, take your men and see if you can find Quinn and the others, and then we can all go home. It's been a long day"

Sarah laughed, and smiled at Becker as he left.

--

Connor was sat on the sofa, back in the comfort of the flat he shared with Abby. She was holding a bag of frozen peas to his nose. "I think it might be broken Connor" she said "You should get it looked at properly"

"I'll go in the morning" he said. Abby gave him a look "I promise"

There was an awkward silence between them. Claudia had been stopped from taking over the ARC, meaning the future Connor saw would be changed. Abby squeezed Connor's hand. "We should talk"

Connor looked at her "is there any point?"

"Yes. We changed things, hopefully for the better … what does it mean for us?"

"We changed things, this time. But there's always going to be someone with less than honourable intentions, someone who wants to expose the ARC, someone who wants to use the technology and the anomalies for their own evil agendas … the threat is always going to exist, unless …." He stopped

"Unless what Connor?"

"If the technology and the research wasn't there, it couldn't be abused" he turned his eyes towards his feet, unable to look Abby in the eyes.

"But it is there Connor, and now its our job to protect it"

He got to his feet, and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head" he said, and left. Abby stared at the closed door, bewildered. This wasn't like Connor at all, and she was concerned. She debated whether to go after him, but then decided she should give him some space, and talk to him later when he'd had time to process everything that had happened. She made herself a drink and went to bed, taking the rare opportunity for an early night and being able to read for a while.

She fell asleep fairly quickly, but was woken around 3am by her phone. It was Danny "What's up?" she was already half out of bed, getting dressed and expecting to be going off to an anomaly.

"I'm at the ARC …. There's been a bomb"

Abby dropped the phone, and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She picked up her phone again "A bomb? …. Are you sure it was a bomb and not some electrical fault?"

"Forensics are here, they say an explosion of this size could only have been an explosive device, deliberately planted to cause destruction"

"How bad is it?" Abby was shaking.

"The whole building's gone. It looks like we've lost everything. You'd better come over." Danny paused "Is Connor home?"

Abby wasn't sure. She hadn't heard him come back, but then she had been sleeping pretty soundly. She walked up the stairs towards his room, his bed had not been slept in at all. "No, I haven't seen him since earlier this evening"

"Did he seem …. OK?"

"Are you suggesting Connor is responsible for this!?" she said. She knew the answer, she was already thinking the same herself.

"I'm not suggesting anything Abby. But I've been trying to call him for at least half an hour before I called you and he's not answering. Becker's checked the CCTV at the security gate, and Connor came into the ARC about midnight, and left half an hour later"

Abby closed her eyes. Surely Connor hadn't gone ahead with the plan his future self had put into his head? "I'm on my way over there Danny" she said.

--

As she pulled into the driveway leading up the ARC, she could already see the scale of the destruction the explosion had caused. There was very little left of the main building, and what was still standing was smouldering and looking very unstable. Several fire engines and police cars were parked up, and she could make out Lester pacing up and down looking angry. She got out of her car and went over. Sarah was straight at her side.

"Have you spoken to Connor? Lester is really gunning for blood"

"I tried three times on the way over, he's not answering" Abby shook her head.

"Do you think he did this?"

"Who else would do this? It looks like that suicide device actually worked" Abby could see Lester heading towards her

"Where's Temple?!" he demanded

"I have no idea. He went out earlier this evening and I haven't seen or heard from him since"

"As soon as he makes contact, you tell me. Do you understand?" Lester stomped off again.

Abby moved over to one side, away from the crowd. She dialled Connor's number once more "Connor. I'm guessing your absence means you are responsible for the explosion at the ARC. I understand why you did it, and I know this means you're in hiding now. But I just need to know you're OK. Lester wants me to tell him when you make contact, but I care too much about you for that. I promise you that anything you say is secret between you and I…. just let me know you're OK" she was fighting back tears.

As she stood and watched the remains of the ARC being dowsed down by the fire brigade, she thought about the future, and the conversation between her and Sarah. Did she still believe in fate? She had to ….


End file.
